


Worst things can lead us to the best things

by Hellosweeties



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU-Alternative Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellosweeties/pseuds/Hellosweeties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She made her way over to the door and when she opened it she couldn't help the panic that was now rising within her, it was Ralph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst things can lead us to the best things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU-Alternative Universe where Alex, Matt, Ralph, Karen and Arthur all went to RADA at the same time with only a 1 year age difference :)

It was her first year at RADA. She enjoyed it there although missed her parents, even though she had Matt's company. Matt was her bestfriend and also the year above her, the same year as Ralph. 

\------

Alex met Matt when he ran into her and almost knocked her to the floor. He insisted that he let him make it up to her but Alex said that it was okay. Instead Matt gave Alex a lift back to her flat and ended up spending the rest of the afternoon there with her. Neither of them found it awkward, they got along surprisingly well and liked the same stuff. Since then they have always hung out together and they became the best of friends.

After a couple of weeks of hanging out with Matt she noticed the way that he would stare at her when he thought she wasn't looking, and how his eyes were darker when she was around. He would also hug her more often and hang out with her more. It didn't take Alex long to realise that he liked her and she kinda liked him too.

\------

Matt want round to Alex's flat one evening as usual although didn't expect her to have company. 

Matt was about to knock on the door but it swung open and Ralph Fiennes came sauntering out. Ralph and Matt exchanged small talk before Ralph left and Matt wandered into Alex's flat.

"Lex?" Matt called out as he took his shoes and jacket off.

"Matt?" Alex called out as she came over to where Matt stood.

When Alex saw him she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she moved closer to him and embraced him in a hug. Matt hugged her back and reluctantly let go so he could go and sit down on the sofa.

Alex sat the opposite end of him and stared down at her lap.

"So, what was Ralph doing here?" Matt asked, praying to God that they weren't seeing each other.

"Oh Ralph, well he sort of turned up at my doorstep and invited himself in for a drink" 

"What?! Did anything happen?" Matt asked hoping his voice didn't sound full of jealousy.

"No!!! I don't like him in that way" Alex exclaimed.

"Well then who do you like in that way?" Matt said waggling his none existent eyebrows at her.

"Oh shut up" Alex said as she moved closer to him and shoved at his shoulder.

Matt pulled her into his embrace and wrapped an arm around her waist as she put her head on his shoulder. Matt didn't want to break the moment they were sharing although he needed to know what was happening with her and Ralph.

"So are you gonna see Ralph again?" Matt asked turning to face her.

Alex lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him before replying with "I dont know, he asked me for my number so I gave it to him, I think he likes me although I don't like him in that way" 

"Why did you give him your number then?" Matt said with a cheeky grin.

"I couldn't exactly say no could I! But I hope he doesn't text, there's just something off about him" Alex explained.

They sat there cuddled up on the sofa for the rest of the evening watching My Sister's Keeper, which had both of them reaching for the tissues.

\------

It had been a couple of days since Ralph visited Alex. Every time Matt went to see her he could tell that something was wrong from her facial expressions and lack of Alex-y-ness. He needed to know what was bothering her although he didn't want to upset her.

He turned up outside her flat two days after 'Ralph' with a big box of her favourite chocolates and a massive dairy milk bar. 

She opened the door and eyed him suspiciously when she noticed her favourite chocolates, but decided to let him tell her instead off getting it out of him straight away.

They sat down on her sofa together with Alex's feet in Matt's lap as he gave her a foot rub, and she ate her chocolates, occasionally leaning over to pop one in his mouth. After about ten minutes of general chatting he knew that he would have to bring up her odd behaviour and decided it was better if it was sooner rather than later.

"Lex are you alright?" Matt asked as he stopped massaging her foot and looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

"What...err...yeah...why wouldn't I be" she said and she knew that he noticed the fake smile sprawled across her face. Matt just looked at her with his invisible eyebrow arched.

"Because you've been acting strangely ever since Ralph was here, if you two are dating and you want some space-

"No!" Alex all but shouted and it was then that he noticed a tear falling from her eye and down her cheek.

"Oh shit Lex I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you" Matt said as he made his way over to where Alex was sat and pulled her into his side. She turned her head into the crook of his neck and couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her eyes. She didn't even know why she was crying. Was it because the thought of Matt thinking she was with someone else when all she wanted to do was curl up in his arms and stay there forever too much for her? Or was it the fact that Ralph hadn't stopped pestering her? She didn't know.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I was crying" Alex said after a few minutes of crying as she sat up and wiped the tears from her face and gave him a watery smile.

"Hey it's okay, no need to apologise" Matt said as he pulled her across his chest so she was sitting across from where she had been. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

Alex didn't know what to do, she wanted to tell him she really did, although Ralph's text message was all she could hear in her head 'tell anyone about this and you'll pay for it'. Alex decided to just tell Matt that it was that 'time of the month' despite how awkward it was and apologised if she has been a bit distant these pass few days. Matt seemed to believe her and Alex thanked God she's a good drama student.

Matt spent the rest of the evening at Alex's flat watching movies together. They watched The Notebook, Alex of course was crying and Matt tried to hide the tears pooling in his eyes. Then they watched The Shining, which had Alex curled up into Matt's side and her hiding her face in his chest. And finally they watched The Inbetweeners and were both crying with laughter.

\------

After Matt had left her flat she went and got ready for bed and went to bed. Her head had only just hit the pillow when her phone pinged, alerting her of a message. She reluctantly left her comfy bed and walked to the living room and got her phone. She didn't bother looking at who the text was from until she was tucked up in bed.

Ralph's name was on her screen. Her heart rate and breathing quickened and she suddenly felt hot and sweaty, not wanting to know what the message said.

'Meet me? X' -R 

It could of been worse she thought to herself as she typed out her reply.

'It's late! I'm in bed' -A

She immediately regretted the last part of the text when she read his reply.

'How am I supposed to do anything now that you've told me your in bed. Your naked body curled up like a ball for warmth with the blankets tucked up to your chin. Wouldn't it be better if you had someone to curl up next to? Xxx' -R 

She didn't reply to his message and hated herself for ever saying that she was in bed! After 10 minutes from his last text her phone pinged and Ralph had messaged her again.

'Please meet me. I'm bored xxx' -R 

'No I'm in bed!' -A

'Please, just for 30 mins xxx' -R 

'No' -A 

'How about tomorrow? Xx' -R

'No sorry got classes all day' -A

'Okay but some other time xxx' -R

Alex didn't reply to his last message, she desperately wanted to sleep and she couldn't if she was texting him. So she decided to leave it, hoping he wouldn't keep pestering her.

\------

It was now Saturday. Ralph hadn't stopped messaging Alex, begging her to meet him since their conversation about her in bed on Wednesday. Alex wanted to ignore them but those few messages he'd sent her threatening her kept ringing in her head and she knew she would have to reply. She only messaged him saying 'no' or saying that she was 'busy'.

Matt noticed that Alex was a little bit off ever since 'Ralph' but put it down to the fact that it was that 'time of the month', or at least that's what she told him anyway.

Matt left Alex's flat on Saturday afternoon just after they had shared lunch together to go back to his flat.

\------

It had been an hour or so since Matt had left her flat when she heard a knock on the door. She knew it wasn't Matt because he would knock once and then just walk in, so she didn't know who it was knocking on her door.

She made her way over to the door and when she opened it she couldn't help the panic that was now rising within her, it was Ralph.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I sorta know where I'm going with this piece, promise to update soon :) x


End file.
